


Water's Edge by Mhalachai [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Series: Blood in the Water [Podfics] [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Family Secrets, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, podfic cover art welcome, Русалка | нимфа | nimfa | Rusalka (Slavic Mythology & Folklore)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Water's Edge by MhalachaiSummary: For years, Yuuri had heard people say Viktor’s skating was otherworldly.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Water's Edge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149977) by [Mhalachai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhalachai/pseuds/Mhalachai). 



**Title** : Water's Edge  
**Author** : Mhalachai  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
**Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating** : Mature  
**Warnings** : No Archive Warnings  
**Summary** : For years, Yuuri had heard people say Viktor’s skating was otherworldly.  
He never thought they were being literal.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9149977)  
**Length** 2:01:00  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/Water%27s%20Edge%20by%20Mhalachai.mp3)


End file.
